Too little to handle
by TotalEclips
Summary: Eclips and Donnie get turned into babies and Splinter decides Mikey, Raph and Leo need to learn that Donatello cannot fix all their problems so he leaves them to care for their new baby siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Eclips snuck into Donnie's lab. She giggled as she reached up to grab a jar of cockroaches from the top shelf. She frowned as she was too short to reach even on her tiptoes. With a sigh she looked around for something to stand on. Finally settling for Donnie's chair, Eclips rolled it over to the shelf and stood on it.

Donnie ummed as he walked towards his lab. Eclips paused and listened panic filled her mind. She grabbed the jar and was about to jump off the chair but as she did the wheels pushed the chair forward and sent Eclips back into the self. "AHH!" Eclips screamed as the shelf fell on her. Multiple test tubes fell and smashed against her shell, spilling liquids and chemicals over her.

"Eclips!?" Donnie ran into the lab and looked at the mess. "No." He frowned and picked up the shelf, he looked back at the ground and his heart sunk. "Shell." Donnie reached down and touched the baby turtles head. The baby turtle cried softly as the glass from the test tubes cut its thin, soft skin. Donnie grabbed a towel and used it to pick up the tot, being careful not to get any chemicals on him.

"Donnie, what was that smashing noise?" Leo asked walking in. Donnie held the turtle close.

"Um." He looked away from Leo. "I don't know what happened but I heard a scream and came in to find my shelf knocked over. So I picked it up and…

"And what?" Leo asked. Donnie frowned and held out the turtle baby to Leo.

"It's Eclips." He said quickly. "I have to wash the chemicals off her and lean her cuts before we do anything." Before Leo got a word in Donnie had ran out the door and to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. He put Eclips aside as he ran a bath. He looked at Eclips as she begun to crawl out of the towel. "No." He gentle pushed her back in. "Not until you're clean." He turned back to the bath and checked the water.

"Blarr!" Eclips threw her hands up. Donnie laughed at his sister's actions.

"Ok it's ready." Donnie turned off the tap. "Come here." He picked Eclips up and placed her in the water. Eclips giggled and splashed the water. "No, no." Donnie put his hands over hers making Eclips's look up to him wide-eyed. Donnie couldn't help but smile, he's baby sister was now his 'baby' baby sister and he just wanted to hug her. Donnie began to scrub Eclips, making sure all of the chemicals were off his sister before he picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. He dried her off as he walked to the door. He unlocked it and froze as he was met by all three of his brothers. Donnie held Eclips close to his chest, preventing the others from seeing her. "Go away." He said.

"Aw come on Donnie, let us see own baby sis." Mikey whined as he reached out but Donnie slapped his hand away.

"No guys, I need to fix this." Donnie said. "This could be permanent if I don't figure out what happened." Donnie explained as he pushed through and headed for the lab. He was half way until he realised Eclips was no longer in his arms. He sprung around and frowned at Raph who held Eclips. "Raph weren't you listening to me!" Donnie snapped.

"Ahh!" Eclips grabbed Raph's mask and pulled it down slightly.

"Chill bro, she's ok." Raph laughed and fixed his mask.

"No really this is dangerous. Do you really want Eclips to be a baby?" Donnie asked.

Raph sighed. "Fine take her." He handed Eclips back to Donnie. "Just make sure she's ok."

Donnie smiled and continued his way to the lab. He shut the door and got to work.

"AHHH!" Donnie cried out making the others rush into the lab. Eclips had hold of Donnie's Mask and Donnie was lying on the floor. Eclips giggled happily as she played with her brother's mask.

"You ok Donnie?" Leo asked as he helped Donnie up.

"Yeah." Donnie said. "Can you hold her." Donnie asked.

"Sure." Leo smiled and picked up Eclips, he sat down with her on his lap.

Donnie looked at Mikey. "Ok so I have to take a blood test which means a needle- Mikey ran out of the lab. "Ok well that worked." Donnie picked up a needle.

"Isn't she a little young for a needle?" Raph asked as he sat beside Leo and tried to get the purple mask off his baby sister.

"No she'll be fine, but she'll just cry for a bit." Donnie said as he rubbed a cotton ball on Eclips's arm. Leo held Eclips tightly as Donnie grabbed the needle and brought it close to Eclips's arm.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Its fine." Donnie said as he pressed the needle into Eclips. Eclips screamed and cried as Donnie pulled out the needle.

Eclips continued to cry. "Shh its ok." Leo rubbed Eclips's shell.

"She'll calm down soon." Donnie said as he began to scan the test. "Here." He threw Raph a pack of band aids. "You can take her out now, she may become scared of the lab." Donnie said.

Raph nodded and walked out of the lab. Leo followed with Eclips. "Shh." Leo rocked Eclips in his arms.

Raph ginned at Leo. "We should tell Splinter. We may need some stuff for her." Leo nodded and sat down with Eclips as Raph walked into the Dojo. A few minutes later Raph can out with Splinter. Splinter sighed and stood in front of Leo staring down at them. Leo held Eclips out to him.

"Donnie gave her a needle, she won't stop crying." Leo explained as Splinter took Eclips and sat down.

"Understandable. The pain will pass soon." Splinter said. "Tell me does Donatello have any idea on how long Eclips will be this way?" Leo shook his head in response. "Ok. I have some stuff we can use for her but we will need so other things."

"I'll call April." Raph smiled pulling out his T-phone.

Eclips stopped crying and looked up at Splinter. She climbed up his chest and grabbed one of Splinters ears. "No, no." Splinter grabbed her hand and lowered it. Eclips looked at Splinter's hand then to Mikey who had just sat down. She reached out her hands and whimpered. Splinter smiled and pulled Eclips back. "Eclips can you say Mikey?" Splinter asked. Eclips looked at Splinter oddly but continued to whimper for Mikey.

"Yeah Sis, say Mikey." Mikey smiled as he held out his hands.

"Mmkey." Eclips said. Mikey and Leo laughed.

"Well it was close for her first try." Leo said.

"Try again." Splinter kissed Eclips's cheek. "Say Mikey."

"Mkey!" Eclips said.

"M I key." Leo said slowly.

"Mikey." Eclips said. Splinter smiled and gave Eclips to Mikey.

"Yeah you did it!" Mikey hugged Eclips.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Eclips shouted and grabbed his mask.

"Haha no Eclips let go." Leo helped Mikey get Eclips to let his mask go. "What about me Eclips?" Leo sat on the ground beside Mikey. "Leo."

"Eo." Eclips said. Leo laughed and shook his head.

"Leo." He repeated.

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips jumped out of Mikey's arms and to Leo.

Leo sighed as he held Eclips's in his arms. "Guess my name's going to be Eo for a while." He frowned.

"EO!" Eclips giggled.

"Yes Eo." Leo laughed with her.

"Guys." Donnie walked into the living room. "So I have bad news and good news."

"What's the good news?" Raph asked walking over.

"I can cure Eclips." Donnie said.

"Ok so what's the ba- Donnie?" The guys looked at where the young genius was standing but now was on the ground , crawling around.

"Donnie no!" Leo handed Eclips to Raph and picked up Donnie.

"Dude Donnie's a baby too now! Its spreading!" Mikey said.

"No Mikey." Leo picked up Donnie's mask which had blueish goo dripping from it. "He must have gotten some stuff on him." Leo frowned.

Splinter got up and took Donatello from Leo. "Now what? None of us are smart, who's going to cure them?" Raph asked.

Splinter smiled. "You boys will have to figure that out for yourself."

"WHAT?!" All there responded.

"Sensei we can't." Leo said. "None of us are as smart as Donnie."

"Well this will be a good lesion for you then." Splinter said.

"So your making this a lesion?! You're not even worried about the fact Donnie and Eclips are Babies!?" Raph snapped.

"This will teach you to be more responsible." Splinter said as he walked to the Dojo.

"Wait we have to look after them? Alone?" Mikey asked. Splinter just shut the door behind him.

"I take that as a… yes." Leo sighed and looked down at Donnie who was eating his mask tails. "We are in so much trouble."

**My arms better! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Eclips giggled as Raph poked her sides gently. "So how are we going to change them back when we have no idea how this even happened." Raph asked quietly as Donnie was sleeping in Leo's arms.

"April could help." Leo said as he rocked Donnie in his arms. "But first things first. We're going to need to take shifts taking care of these two during the night. I can do tonight if you guys want." Leo said.

"Sounds good." Raph said as he picked up Eclips and threw her up in the air a little before caching her and repeating the action as Eclips giggle and screamed happily.

Donnie began to wiggle around being wakening by Eclips's screaming. Raph immediately stopped throwing Eclips not wanting to wake Donnie. "We need somewhere for them to sleep." Raph said. Leo nodded as he rocked Donnie back to sleep.

"We never had a crib when we were young maybe Splinter- Leo frowned remembering Splinter wasn't going to help them. "Anyone remember where we slept when we were babies?" Leo asked his two brothers. Raph shrugged but Mikey jumped up happily.

"I know!" He ran off down the hall.

"Ok?" Leo watched Mikey vanish down the hall then turned his attention to Raph. "I don't know if leaving these two with Mikey would be a good idea. Maybe only you and I should do the shifts." Leo said.

Raph frowned and sat Eclips in his lap. "You'll upset him if you tell him that." Raph said plainly.

"I know but I just think-

"No I get why you don't want Mikey looking after them, believe me. Maybe have him do something else. Like clean up after them or cook." Raph said.

"Like a maid." Leo laughed a little.

"Well he is the only one of us who can cook, plus April could show him how to make the baby milk and food." Raph laughed as Eclips began to chew on his finger.

"Wonder if he'd go for it?" Leo asked just before Mikey came back into the living room.

"Can I have Donnie?" Mikey asked. Leo nodded and handed the sleeping tot to his brother. Mikey smiled happily before making his way back down the hall. Leo and Raph followed their younger brother into Eclips's room. Mikey had set up a small play pen just small enough for Mikey to step over. "I remembered Splinter kept us in this because it was the only thing that was too high of us to climb out of. " Mikey said as he placed Donnie into the nest Mikey had made off pillows.

"Um Mikey did you take all of our pillows?" Leo asked. Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Well not mine, I need something to sleep with." Mikey said happily. Leo and Raph frowned and shook their head.

"Well it's nice and looks safe." Leo said as he tested the solidness of the pen.

"Hello!" April's voice echoed down the hall.

The others quickly left the room, leaving Donnie to sleep in peace. "Hey April, Casey. May want to keep the noise down Donnie's taking a nap." Raph said as he and his brothers approached their human friends.

"Oh!" April reached out and took Eclips from Raph. She held Eclips in her arms and starred at her. "She adorable!" Eclips giggled and played with Aprils fringe.

"Wait did you say Donnie's sleeping?" Casey asked. "Shouldn't the dude be trying to fix this."

"Um…" Leo looked at Raph and Mikey. "Well he kind of got turned into a baby… as well." Leo said.

Casey covered his mouth and tried not to laugh but couldn't help but let a few laughs escape his mouth. "Really?"

"Yes and it's not funny. Now we don't have a way to turn them back." Raph snapped.

"Did Donnie take any tests before he changed?" April asked as she handed Eclips to Mikey.

"Yeah he took a blood test and some other tests but we haven't cheek anything after he changed." Leo said.

"Ok well I'll go have a look." April smiled before heading for the lab.

"I'll help you." Raph said following her.

Leo, Mikey and Casey sat on the couch. Mikey put Eclips on the floor to see what she would do. The three of them watched as Eclips began to crew on her hand. "She needs something to crew on." Leo said.

"I think April got a crew toy." Casey said as he look through the bags April had brought.

"Dudes she's not a dog." Mikey said.

Leo laughed a little. "He means teething toys."

"Here. We got edible teething sticks, dummy or teething toys." Casey said.

"Us the chew sticks and teething toys." Splinter said. "Save the dummy for Donatello, with his gap tooth he won't chew on anything."

"I thought you weren't going to help us?" Mikey asked.

Splinter sighed. "I will always make sure my children are happy and healthy. I had a lot of trouble with Donatello's teeth."

"Will it happen again?" Leo asked concerned.

"Prevent him from chewing on anything solid and he should be fine." Splinter said.

"Ok thanks Sensei." Leo thanked just as Splinter walked away.

Casey took one of the teething toys and held it to Eclips. "Here chew on this and not your hand." Casey said.

Eclips looked at Casey then to the toy. After a minute Eclips turned away and continued to chew on her hand. "She doesn't want it." Casey said as he threw the toy at Leo.

Leo frowned and walked over to Eclips he picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. "No." Leo said as he gentle coached Eclips's hand from her mouth. Eclips began to whimper as Leo held her hand and didn't let her chew on it "Shh, its ok try this." Leo held the toy to Eclips's lips. This time Eclips happily grabbed the toy and began to chew on it. Leo smirked and looked back at Casey.

"Puff Show off." Casey shot. Leo just laughed and continued to hold Eclips.

* * *

><p>"Ok this is good." April said as she looked over Donnie's notes. "I should be able to find out what caused this and make an antidote."<p>

Raph smiled as he watched April work. "That's good."

"You still want to help me?" April asked.

"Y-yeah." Raph nodded.

"Get Donnie for me. I need to take a blood test from him." April requested as she took out a needle.

Raph frowned. "But he's asleep and when we gave Eclips a needle she cried." Raph said.

April giggled. "You really are a big softy Raph." She punched his shoulder lightly. "I have to take the test now. I still have school and by the time I get back the results will be ready."

"Well that's easy for you, you just get to leave where I have to deal with a crying Donatello tot." Raph sighed as he left the lab.

April smiled as he left and continued to set up the equipment.

"Hey." Leo looked up at Raph as he walked through the living room. "April know if she can fix them?"

"Yeah she thinks so. I have to get Don for her so she can take a blood test." Raph said as he walked down the hall. "Donnie time to wake up buddy." Raph said as he walked into the room and looked down at his still sleeping brother. He reached down and picked Donnie up and cradled him in his arms.

Donnie began to whimper as Raph made his way down the hall. "Show me!" Casey ran to Raph's side and looked down at Donnie. "Dude what happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Dude totally lost his looks when he grew up." Casey laughed.

Raph chuckled and pushed Casey roughly. "Shut up bozo." He said as he entered the lab. "Here's you victim." Raph smiled as he handed the half-awake Don to April.

April gasped as she took Donnie. "Oh he's cuter then Eclips."

Raph laughed. "I'll tell him you said that, bet Eclips will be jealous."

April just laughed and gave Donnie back to Raph. "I'm going to need you to hold him for me."

Raph sighed. "Fine, but make sure he knows you're the mean old lady who is putting a hole in his arm." Raph joked.

"Old!" April slapped Raph's shoulder. "I'm not old."

"Whatever you say." Raph smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Donnie please stop crying." Raph begged as he tried to calm his brother down. "I told you giving him a needle was a bad idea!"

"Sorry but I had to." April sighed as she began to work with the sample. "Just take him out to Eclips, they can play that should calm him down." April suggested.

Raph sighed and did as she said. "Aw Donnie." Mikey ran up to Raph and took Donnie from him. "Has Raph been mean?"

"I ain't been mean!" Raph snapped. "April stuck a needle in his arm." Raph said as he jumped down beside Casey.

"Well try this." Leo held up a dummy. Mikey took it happily and stuck it in Donnie's mouth but Donnie quickly spat it out and continued to cry. Mikey frowned and picked up the dummy. "Come on bro stop crying." Mikey said.

"April said to put him with Eclips." Raph said. "She said it would calm him down if they play."

"Sounds good." Leo nodded. Mikey walked to Eclips and put Donnie down before stepping back and sitting beside Leo.

Eclips looked at Donnie as he cried. Eclips crawled to him and hugged him. "Aww." Leo smiled. Raph chuckled at Leo's reaction. "What?" Leo glared at Raph. "Its cute."

"I swear you must have been a chick before you were mutated. " Raph said.

"S-shut up." Leo blushed. Donnie stopped crying and pushed Eclips off. He got up and walked towards Leo. "I didn't think he could walk yet." Leo said as he picked up Donnie.

"He's about 2 and a half." April said as she walked in. "Surprised he's not talking yet."

"Really?" Raph asked. "Dose he even have teeth?"

Leo looked at Donnie and opened his mouth. "Yeah he does. Can you seek Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie looked at Leo wide eyed but said nothing. "Say Leo." Leo said. Donnie just pointed to him. Leo laughed a little. "No SAY Leo."

"EO!" Eclips burst as she crawled to Casey.

Casey smiled and picked her up. "Well looks like Eclips is better at this then Don."

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips cheered.

"Ok we know." Casey said giving her another teething stick to make her be quite.

"Casey give her to Raph, we have to go or we will be late for school." April said. "See you guys."

Casey sighed and gave Eclips to Raph. "Seeya dudes." He said following April out.

"Sooo." Mikey stood in front of Leo and starred at Donnie. "Why won't he talk?"

"He is shy. Maybe that's why." Raph said.

"Maybe." Leo put Donnie in the ground. "I might ask Sensei about it." He said getting up and headed to the Dojo. Donnie stood up and went to follow Leo but Mikey quickly swept him up and hugged him.

"You're so cute." Mikey smiled. Donnie whined and kicked his legs around.

"Mikey he doesn't like you hugging him." Raph said as he rocked Eclips.

"No he loves it." Mikey said. Donnie began to wave his arms around.

"Seriously Mikey let him go bef- Donnie bit Mikey's arm.

"OW!" Mikey swag him arm out, throwing Donnie in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donnie burster into tears. Eclips sat up and also began to cry.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Good job. Calm her down and don't throw her." Raph said handing Eclips to Mikey while he picked up Donnie. "Shh it's ok. Are you hurt?"

"What's going on!?" Splinter asked as he and Leo ran out to the living room.

"Donnie bit me!" Mikey said tried to calm Eclips.

"Then Mikey threw Donnie across the room!" Raph yelled.

"Shh yelling will not help is this situation." Splinter said. "Leonardo, Michelangelo take Eclips to her room. Raphael and I will take care of Donatello."

"Ay Sensei." Leo and Mikey bowed their heads and took Eclips to her room like Splinter instructed.

"So much for not helping us." Raph said as he handed Donnie to Splinter.

"Some plans change, but I still believe you will gain more responsibility by looking after them." Splinter said as he managed to quiet Donnie's cries to soft whimpers. "Were you hurt my son?" Splinter looked down at Donnie.

"Hand hurt." Donnie said holding up his right hand.

"Ok, let me look at it." Splinter said as he took hold of Donnie's hand gently.

"Wait? Why will he talk to you?" Raph asked.

"Because he knows me." Splinter said. "Donatello is shy he will only talk to those he knows." Splinter explained.

"Um I grew up with him." Raph said.

"I know but think of it from Donatello's view. His three brother are suddenly all grown up, humans something he has never seen before are in his home and he has a new sibling." Splinter explained.

"Good point." Raph sighed. "So how longs it normally take him to get to know someone enough to speak?"

"Depends on the situation. I believe he won't speak to Michelangelo for a very long time after this incident." Splinter sighed and handed Donnie back to Raph. "Your hand is ok, it will just be bruise for a bit." Splinter kissed Donnie's head. "Are you hungry?" Donnie nodded as he hugged Raph's chest tightly, not wanting to be thrown again. "Ok. Raphael take him to Eclips's room, I will prepare some food for them."

"Ok." Raph nodded and carried Donnie down the hall. "You calm Eclips down?" Raph asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah she's almost asleep." Leo smiled as he rocked Eclips in his arms. "How's Donnie?"

"His ok, just a little bruised." Raph said then glared at Mikey.

"Raph it's not Mikey's fault, look at his arm. Donnie left a good mark." Leo said.

"Where?" Raph held Donnie in one arm and grabbed Mikey's arm. "Ouch." He looked at the purple mark on Mikey's arm.

"Yeah Donnie's so mean, I only wanted a hug." Mikey frowned.

"Sowy." Donnie said.

"D-Did he just talk?" Leo asked.

"Guess Splinter was wrong." Raph said looking back at Donnie. "Hey bro." Raph smiled. Donnie rolled over and looked at Leo. "Sensei said he's shy."

"Wouldn't have guessed." Leo laughed a little as Eclips stirred and grabbed his Mask. "Hey let go." Leo laughed as she pulled it down. Leo pushed his finger up so Eclips was gripping it instead of his mask. Her tiny fingers wrapped around Leo's finger. "I don't know if I want them to change back." Leo said quietly.

Raph and Mikey looked at Leo as he gazed at Eclips with a huge smiled on his face. Leo looked at Raph and Mikey quickly and blushed. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Dude you totally have a thing for kids." Mikey laughed.

Leo smile faded. "Yeah, I guess because we grew up together I never knew how cool it would be to have little siblings." Leo said.

"But we're all younger then you." Mikey said.

"That not what he means Mikey." Raph sighed just as Splinter walked in.

"I see they have quieted down." Splinter said as he handed Leo a bottle and a bowl to Mikey. "After their have eaten put them to bed." Splinter instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph and Mikey laughed as Leo tried to clean his shell. "Guys just help please." Leo begged.

"No way bro this is too funny." Raph laughed.

"It's just baby food." Leo sighed.

"Yeah but it's all over your shell." Mikey giggled.

"How did Donnie even manage to get food on your shell?" Raph asked.

"I don't know!" Leo snapped. "He just did."

"Ok, ok. Don't start to lecture." Raph snatched the cloth from Leo and began to wipe the baby food off Leo's shell.

"Is everything alright my sons?" Splinter asked from the hall.

"Yes Sensei. Eclips and Donnie are asleep." Leo said.

"Good. You should get some sleep as well my sons."

"Ay Sensei."

"So are we still going to watch them tonight?" Mikey asked.

"Raph and I have decided that we will and you can be in charge of their food." Leo said as they walked back down the hall.

"Ok well night." Mikey said as he walked to his room.

"Night Mikey." Leo smiled.

"Night bro. So who's taking first watch?" Raph yawned.

"I will, I'll just sleep in Eclips's bed tonight. You can tomorrow." Leo said

"Yeah sounds good." Raph said as he walked into his room.

"Night." Leo said as Raph closed the door. Leo quietly walked down to Eclips's room and sat on the bed. He smiled as he looked over Donnie and Eclips. "Don't steal the entire blanket Don." Leo said quietly as he pulled the blanket over Eclips, so both his babies siblings were warm. He smiled and laid down.

* * *

><p>Leo's eyes snapped open as Eclips wailed. "Shh." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He slipped out of the room not waking Donnie and walked down to the living room. "Are you hungry?"<p>

Eclips just continued to wail as Leo grabbed a bottle and waited for it to heat up. "Shh, please." Leo rocked Eclips trying desperately to make her stop crying. "Why do you have to cry so much?" Leo said as he took the bottle from the microwave. "Here drink this it wi-

"Leonardo." Splinter caught Leo's attention. "Do not give her that bottle without checking the temperature first." Splinter said as he took the bottle from his son. "Like this. Simply drip so of the milk onto your wrist." Splinter said as he did. "Here you try." Splinter gave Leo the bottle again.

Leo nodded and held Eclips in one arm as he tested the temperature. "Is not burning but I think it's too hot." Leo said and looked at Splinter.

"Yes it is, take the lid off for a bit, let it cool." Splinter said as he lifted Eclips out of Leo's arm. "Why are you sad my darling." Splinter asked. Leo giggled slightly as he set the bottle on the table. "What is funny Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing, it's just weird you always say 'My sons or My daughter' I've never heard you call us anything else." Leo explained.

"Yes well when you were younger I always called you something different." Splinter smiled as Eclips began to suck her thumb.

"Y-you did?" Leo stuttered. "What was mine?"

Splinter chuckled. "They were all special and based off the names you all called each other. Yours was always Big bro."

"You called me big bro?" Leo asked.

Splinter nodded. "I had an argument with you when you were four about your name. You insisted it was Big bro and not Leonardo." Both Splinter and Leo burst out laughing.

"I really did that?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but that's not the worst of it." Splinter said as he tested the temperature of the bottle again. "Here its ready." Splinter handed Eclips to Leo then the bottle.

"Stop sucking your thumb." Leo grabbed Eclips's hand softly and pulled it back. He lowered the bottle to her lips and smiled as Eclips happily accepted the bottle. "Can you tell me the others names?"

Splinter smiled. "No I do not want these nicknames to come back."

"Aw why."

"Believe me, it's for the best." Splinter smiled and begun to walk away. "Good night my son."

"Night Sensei." Leo smiled and sat down. He pulled the empty bottle away from Eclips.

"Mmm!" Eclips reached out for the bottle.

"No more Eclips you've had enough." Leo said as he rinsed the bottle. "Come on time to go back to bed." Leo kissed her forehead as he walked back down the hall. Eclips giggled and grabbed Leo's finger and began to suck it. "Hey." Leo laughed as he opened the door. "Shell." Leo frowned when he saw Donnie trying to climb out of the pen. "Donnie why are you awake now?" Leo asked as he put Eclips down.

Donnie put his arms up. "Weo." He said. Leo sighed and picked him up.

"Come on its too early to be awake." Leo said as he watched Eclips begin to crawl under the blanket and snuggle up. "See Eclips is going to sleep." Leo looked at Donnie.

"No." Donnie said and covered Leo's eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I no sleep." Donnie said.

"Why not?" Leo asked as he moved Donnie's hand off his eyes.

"No tired." Donnie sat back in Leo's arms.

"Well I am and so is Eclips so you have to go back to sleep." Leo said as he sat on the bed.

"No." Donnie jumped out of Leo's arms and onto the bed. "Play."

"No." Leo sighed. "No play, sleep."

"NO PLAY!" Donnie pushed Leo.

"Don't yelled and don't push me." Leo growled and gently knocked Donnie down onto the bed.

"WEO!" Donnie kicked about as Leo began to tickle him. "HAHA!" Donnie giggled and squirmed about.

"This should tire you out." Leo thought aloud as he continued to tickle Donnie until his movements became slow. "You tired now?" Leo asked.

"Yes…" Donnie said breathily and yawned.

"Good now time to go back to bed." Leo yawned as well. He picked Donnie up and rested him beside Eclips. "Night." He stroked Donnie's head as he pulled the blanket over him. Within minutes Donnie was asleep. Leo smiled as he got comfortable and also fell asleep.

**Sorry for late update guys. I've been upset about some stuff and beginning to think I won't finish these Fics. Don't worry too much I'll continue just slow updates I guess. I'm not one to stop half way. **

**Have a good christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Leo." Mikey opened the door slightly and peeked in. Leo was asleep on the bed while Eclips and Donnie played.

"Lets get them and leave Leo to sleep." Raph said as he stepped into the room.

"Raphie!" Donnie smiled and ran to the edge of the pen.

"Shh Donnie, you doing want to wake Leo." Raph said as he picked him up.

"EO! EO!" Eclips began chanting.

Leo moaned and rolled over. "Eclips I just feed you." He said tiredly.

"Don't get up Bro." Raph said as Leo looked over to them. "We'll take care of them while you sleep." He said before walking out.

"Yeah Bro ya need it." Mikey said as he followed Raph.

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips continued to chant.

"Here eat this." Mikey gave her a teething stick. Eclips took it and happily threw it at Raph, hitting him on the back of the head. Raph growled and turned as Eclips giggled and clapped her hands. "Eclips stop before you piss him off." Mikey whispered.

Raph gave Eclips a gentle tap on the head. "We need to discipline them." Raph sighed.

"Dude that's Leo's department." Mikey said as Eclips begun to whine.

"Don't." Raph held up his hand. Eclips immediately buried herself in Mikey's arms.

"Aw come on Bro, she's just playing." Mikey said.

"Yeah well we have to focus on finding out how to change them back." Raph said turning back around and stormed off.

"But April was going to." Mikey said chasing him.

"Yeah and I'm helping her and with Leo exhausted like he is you're going to have to watch these two." Raph said as he put Donnie on the floor in the living room. "I'll watch them while you make some food."

"Ok." Mikey said handing Eclips to Raph and running to the kitchen.

"My son have you considered what the three of you will be doing when it comes to you lesson?" Splinter asked as he entered the living room and picked up Donnie.

"Lesson? Training!? Splinter we can't train. Leo's so tired from watching these two all night and I have to help April find a cure. We don't have time." Raph said.

"Unfortunately my son your training is important and you will have your lesson same time as every day." Splinter said.

"Ai sensei." Raph sighed as Eclips began to giggle. "What you think that's funny?" Rap smiled.

"Aph!" Eclips yelled.

"Raph." Raph smiled.

"Rrrrr." Eclips said.

"No Rrrraph." Raph laughed.

"Rrrrrr!" Eclips repeated and giggled.

"Raphie!" Donnie jumped out of Splinter's arms and to Raph. He hugged his leg tightly just as Mikey walked in.

"Here Donnie." Mikey held out a bowl to Donnie. Donnie turned and snatched it from Mikey.

"Feed them, then get ready for your lesson." Splinter said before leaving.

"Wait did he say lesson?" Mikey asked as he handed Raph a bottle.

"Yep." Raph frowned as he feed Eclips. "Go wake Leo."

"No way dude, you saw how tired Leo was!" Mikey shook his head.

"Go get Leo or…" Raph glared at Mikey.

"Fine! I'm going!" Mikey sighed and walked off.

**line-**

"Leonardo! Keep your back straight!" Splinter yelled just before Leo fell on his face. "Perhaps its time for a break." Splinter sighed.

"That would be good." Leo moaned as he sat up.

"AHH!" Donnie cried as he climb out of the pen the guys had set up in the dojo and fell on the floor.

"Oh no Donnie's escaping." Mikey laughed as he and Raph stood and watched as Donnie got up and ran for the door.

"Where's he going?" Leo asked as he stood up.

"Lets follow." Raph smiled as he picked up Eclips and followed Donnie quietly.

"He's quick." Leo laughed as Donnie was already near the exit.

"Where are you going!?" Casey laughed as he scooped Donnie up.

"NO!" Donnie whined and kicked Casey.

"Hey Casey. April." Leo smiled as he took Donnie from Casey.

"What's wrong Donnie?" April smiled as she patted his head.

"Casey's spoiled his escape plans." Raph said.

"Aw sorry Don." Casey laughed as Donnie glared at him.

"So April you think you can find a cure?" Leo asked.

"Maybe."' April said as she took Eclips from Raph. "The tests I took yesterday should help but it will still take some time."

"Ok, Well I'll help." Raph said.

"Cool but I should be ok." April laughed as Eclips grabbed her finger. "Are you sure you want to change them back? They're so cute." April blushed.

"You get over their cuteness after they keep you up all night." Leo looked at Donnie. "Right?" Donnie just smiled.

"Ok well I better get to it then." April smiled as she gave Eclips to Mikey and walked to the lab.

"So you dudes coming on patrol? Casey asked.

"We can't we have to watch Eclips and Donnie." Leo sighed.

"Get Splinter too he looked after you four." Casey said.

"We did but he thinks this will teach us more responsibility." Raph said as he sat on the couch.

"But the purple dragons are tearing up the city. I can't fight them all alone!" Casey whined.

"That's not what you said when we first met you." Mikey laughed as Eclips pulled at his mask.

"I'll go." Raph said. "It's too cramped down here."

"No way Raph! I looked after them all night. It's your turn!" Leo snapped.

"So what you're going to go on patrol? You'll fall asleep before the fight starts." Raph growled.

"I will not!"

"Yeah you will!"

"Um guys." Mikey frowned as Eclips started to whimper.

"Yeah well you'll end up getting caught because you don't pay attent-

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Eclips screamed.

"Ahh!" Leo and Raph quickly covered their ears. "Eclips!" Leo hurried to her and took her from Mikey. "Hey shh its ok."

"Good job Leo!" Raph snapped.

"This isn't my fault its yours!" Leo shouted making Eclips cry louder. Donnie started to whimper and ran to Mikey who quickly scooped him up and run to the lab, Casey followed close behind.

"Shh Eclips please." Leo begged as he stroked her head.

"Here." Raph held out a dummy to Leo.

"That's for Donnie." Leo said.

"I don't care if it shuts her up I'll get Donnie a dozen!" Raph said as he stuck the dummy in Eclips mouth. Eclips grabbed it and threw it at Raph then screamed.

"Eclips stop." Leo winced.

"Give her to me!" April demanded as she ran to Leo and grabbed Eclips.

"Hey I'm tryi-

"Go to the lab NOW!" April pointed angrily. Leo and Raph froze for a second before turning and obediently going to the lab.

"Shh Eclips." April bounced Eclips in her arms. "Its ok they're gone now." April smiled as Eclips quietened and made soft gurgling noises. "There see everything's ok." April sighed and walked to the lab. "You two are idiots." April looked at Leo and Raph as she sat at the computer with Eclips in her lap.

"Its not-

"Don't yell or you'll upset her again." April glared at Raph who closed his mouth and turned his shell to her. "Look if you guys need me to help look after Eclips I c-

"No April. We'll ok… its just another lesson we have to learn." Leo sighed and knelt down so he could look Eclips in the eye. "Raph and I promise not to fight." He smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder to Raph. "Right?"

Raph smirked slightly. "Yeah Eclips we won't."

Leo nodded and turned back to Eclips. "Do you forgive us?"

"Eo." Eclips said.

"Yeah?" Leo smiled.

"No!" Eclips put her foot out and hit Leo's nose, making him fall back out of surprise.

"Eclips!" Leo frowned and held his nose as everyone begun laughing.

"Dude she isn't forgiving you that easy!" Casey laughed.

Leo moaned and grabbed Eclips from April. "Naughty." Leo tapped Eclips's head. "Don't hit." Eclips whimpered and cried out for April.

"Leo that's harsh." April said reaching for Eclips, but Leo quickly turned her away.

"No April she's getting naughtier every time we don't discipline her." Leo said.

"Its not like it will do any harm." Casey said.

"It might… we still don't know if there's a way to change them back… so from now on we discipline them." Leo instructed.

Donnie frowned and looked up at Mikey. "Its ok." Mikey winked. "I have a plan." He whispered to Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hush Donatello." Splinter said softly as his son played with his tail. Eclips rested in Splinters lap quietly. Splinter had decided to give his sons a break from the two. Donnie continued to giggled and run around after Splinters tail.

"Splinter." Donnie yapped.

"Donatello please your sister is sleeping." Splinter warned and wrapped his tail around Donnie.

"Ah!" Donnie cried as Splinter dragged him to his lap. Eclips began to wake and whine.

"See now you have woken her." Splinter sighed and rocked Eclips. Donnie struggled to free himself from Splinters tail. Splinter smirked at Donnie and watched as his son continued to try to escape. "You will have to try harder my son." Splinter chuckled.

Eclips was now fully awake and had proceeded to climb up splinters robe. "No Eclips." Splinter grabbed her and set her on the floor. Eclips whimpered and looked at Splinter wide eyed.

"Mmmm" Donnie mumbled as Splinter finally let him go. Donnie quickly crawled over to Eclips. Eclips squealed as Donnie tackled her growling.

"Donatello!" Splinter shouted and lifted Donnie off Eclips. "No! Do not hurt your sister." Splinter scolded. Eclips had burst into tears and Donnie just growled. "Sit here." Splinter placed Donnie down beside him and picked up Eclips. "Shh. Its alright." Splinter said softly trying to calm her. "Come." He stood up and walked towards the living room. "Donatello stay." He ordered.

Donnie frowned and crossed his arms. "Sensei?" Leo came running up to Splinter. "Is everything ok? I held a scream." Leo asked.

"Donatello has been playing a little too rough, Here." Splinter handed Eclips to him. "Try calm her down, I must deal with Donatello." Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." Leo nodded and bounced Eclips. "Want to see Ice-cream kitty." Leo asked Eclips as he walked to the kitchen.

Splinter walked back into the dojo and to Donnie. Donnie pouted as Splinter picked him up. "Donatello you know what you did was wrong." Splinter began. "I know you must be confuse as you used to have three brother who would tackle you often but you must understand, Eclips is too young." Splinter sat down by the tree and sat Donnie in his lab.

"Teen." Donnie said.

"Teen?" Splinter questioned.

"5 teen." Donnie said and pointed across the room. Splinter frowned and followed where Donnie was pointing. He put Donnie down and walked to the wall where a picture hang of his four sons. "5 teen." Donnie said and ran to Splinter.

Splinter looked at the photo and bend down to Donnie's level. "Do you know who they are?" Splinter asked showing him the photo.

Donnie pointed quickly to the purple masked turtle. "Donnie." He said. "5 teen!"

"You remember?" Splinter said quietly. "Tell me Donatello what do you remember?" Splinter asked.

Donnie shivered. "Shredder!" He growled. "Hurt family." Donnie frowned.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Splinter asked not liking the fact Donnie remember the shredder.

Donnie nodded. "Clip spill red and green." Donnie said. "Make me small."

Splinter stared at Donnie as he begun to explain what happened, with every passing sentence Donnie became more and more detailed until he was talking as though he was 15 again.

"Donatello." Splinter said getting his son to stop speaking.

"Yeah?" Donnie looked at Splinter.

"Do you think you can fix Eclips and yourself?" Splinter asked.

Donnie frowned but nodded. "I know a cure but I can't do anything in this body." Donnie said.

"But you could tell Raphael and April?"

"APRIL!" Donnie blushed. "I don't want her to see me like this!" Donnie protested. Splinter grinned and picked Donnie up, making his son blush more. "Sensei I can walk!" Donnie whined.

"Your mind has returned to you yes but your emotions as a child will over power you." Splinter said as he walked to the living room.

Donnie frowned, defeated. "Raph's not allowed in my lab." Donnie crossed his arms. Splinter chuckled and kissed Donnie's forehead, knowing his son would quieten the more embarrassed he was. Donnie whimpered something but did exactly as Splinter guest as they entered the Lab.

"Raphael, April." Splinter greeted the two teens as they both sat around the lab. "How is work?"

"We're getting nowhere!" Raph sighed.

"Yeah all we know is one of the liquids was DNA extracted from a baby of some sort." April said.

"It was actually a test I was running on unfertilised Chicken eggs and mutagen." Donnie said.

April and Raph stared at him with their mouths wide. "D-Donnie?" Raph walked closer.

"Yes I can speak." Donnie growled. "Look I know how to make a cure… you just have to make it for me." Donnie frowned.

Raph smiled and grabbed Donnie from Splinter and ran to the kitchen where Leo, Mikey and Eclips were. "Guy!" Raph yelled catching their attention.

"No Raph." Donnie blushed and hid in Raph's arms.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Check this out." Raph put Donnie on the table and sat down. "Come on Dee."

Donnie frowned and looked at Leo and Mikey. "No!" He yelled and shot into his shell.

"Nice job Raph." Leo sighed and gave Eclips to Mikey so he could pick u Donnie. "Its ok Bro, Raph's not gonna get ya." Leo smiled and stocked Donnie's shell.

"He's emotions are still in control." Splinter said as he walked in.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Donatello's memories have returned but he is not yet comfortable with been trapped in a younger body." Splinter explained as he took Donnie from Leo.

"So he's like his old self just more emotional and smaller?" Leo asked. Splinter nodded and smiled as Donnie came out of his shell but quickly buried himself in Splinters arms.

"Aw come on Dee." Mikey smiled. "Your too cute too hide."

"That's not going to help Mikey." Raph sighed.

"Go away!" Donnie yelled.

"See." Raph said. "Come on Donnie just get over it, you want to make the cure or not!?"

"He can make the cure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah if he stops acting like a baby." Raph said harshly.

"I'm not!" Donnie yelled as he jumped out of Splinters arms and on the table. "It's not my fault!" Donnie's eyes were watering as he continued to yell at Raph. When Donnie finally stopped he fell back so he was sitting and he looked up at his three brother who were all smiling at him. "W-what?"

Leo smiled warmly and gently wiped the tears from Donnie's eyes with his thumbs. "Its ok. Just stay calm ok." Leo said.

Donnie sighed and nodded. "Can we please go make the cure?" Donnie asked tiredly and yawned.

"No my son… Your still in a young body, it needs rest." Splinter smiled as he picked Donnie up.

"But I just want to be 15 again." Donnie whined as Splinter walked out of the kitchen. "Why doesn't Eclips have to?"

"She had a nap." Splinter chuckled. "It's your turn."

"Fine, but do I have to sleep in the crib?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Splinter said.

"Why? I can sleep in m-

"Enough Donatello." Splinter sighed. "Just rest." Splinter put Donnie down in the crib and smirked seeing his son blushing. "Have a nice rest."

Donnie sighed. "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on stop whining." Leo laughed as he scrubbed Donnie's shell.

"I'm not!" Donnie yelled as he tried to climb out of the bath.

"Stop it." Leo said as he grabbed Donnie and put him back in the bath.

"I just want to be 15 again!" Donnie said.

"I know but you still need to be clean." Leo smiled as he poured water over Donnie's head.

"EO!" Eclips chirped as Raph carried her into the bathroom.

"Hey Eclips." Leo smiled and quickly grabbed Donnie as he made a break to escape the bath.

"You need help?" Raph asked.

"No I've got it." Leo smiled.

"I can hear you!" Donnie snapped. Raph and Leo looked at each other and laughed. "Leo I'm clean! I want to make the cure now!"

"We can't Aprils gone home." Raph said.

"But you guys can make it." Donnie said.

"No I think it would be better if April helped us. She'll be back in a couple of hours." Leo said.

"Hours! But-

"Shh Donnie it's not a big deal." Leo laughed as he finished washing Donnie's shell.

"You're not the one the size of a 2 year old!" Donnie growled as Leo lifted him up and wrapped him in a towel.

"I kinda liked it better when you we a two year old." Raph laughed as he tickled Eclips.

Donnie frowned as Leo dried him off. "Look you'll be 15 again, stop worrying." Leo said as he carried Donnie to the living room.

Donnie pouted as Leo sat him on his lap and turned on the T.V. "Leo."

"Yeah?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"My teeth really hurt." Donnie said.

Leo frowned. "Where?" Leo asked as Donnie opened his mouth and pointed to his two teeth near his gap. "They pushing on each other." Leo said. "Do you know anything that could stop it?"

"Only a needle that would numb it." Donnie frowned.

"I can talk to Splinter and ask what he used before." Leo said. Donnie nodded. "Ok." Leo put Donnie down and walked to the Dojo.

"Donnie!" Eclips smiled and hugged Donnie.

"Eclips." Donnie sighed.

"Play!" Eclips smiled.

"No." Donnie frowned.

"Play!" Eclips said again.

"No Eclips." Donnie said.

"Pla-

"Eclips he's not going to play with you." Raph said as he picked Donnie up.

"Play!" Eclips looked up frowning.

"Here play with this." Raph put Mikey's teddy in front of her. Eclips screamed happily as tackled the bear.

"Here." Leo said as he came from the dojo. "Splinter said he used this numbing paste." Leo said as he squeezed some on his finger. "Open." He ordered Donnie.

Donnie frowned and did as Leo said. "Don't lick it or your tongue will go numb too." Leo said as he applied the paste to Donnie's gum.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"His teeth." Leo said as he finished. "Better?"

"It's ok." Donnie nodded.

"EO!" Eclips grabbed Leo's leg.

Leo smiled and picked her up. "Where's Mikey? He was going to watch you." Leo asked as he pressed Eclips's nose lightly making her giggle.

"I haven't seen Mikey." Raph said. "Not since lunch."

"My ether." Leo frowned.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "MIKEY!"

"I'm in here!" Mikey yelled from the end of the hall.

Leo and Raph frowned and walked towards where Mikey's voice came from. "Mikey." Leo sighed seeing that everything from the closet was now on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find this!" Mikey jumped out of the pile and held up a blanket in Leo's face.

"You old blanket?" Leo said as he looked at the fluffy blue blanket.

"Yeah I thought Eclips would like it." Mikey smiled.

"No!" Leo covered Eclips with his hand and turned her away.

"Why not! It's super soft!" Mikey whined.

"It's dirty and gross." Raph said.

"No its not. Splinter washed it for me." Mikey smiled.

"Still…" Leo frowned. "That think is gross."

"It's not!" Mikey yelled.

"Mmm." Eclips whimpered.

"Shh." Leo hushed her. "Don't yell Mikey."

Mikey growled. "It's perfectly fine. Splinter said so."

"Mmm!" Eclips reached out of Mikey.

"No Eclips." Leo took her hand. Eclips looked up at him and sucked on Leo's finger.

"Come on Leo it won't hurt her." Mikey said with puppy eyes.

Leo sighed and looked at the blanket. "Fine."

Mikey smiled and grabbed Eclips. "Look." He held it up to her. Eclips giggled and reached for it but Mikey kept it just out of her reach making her whimper.

"Mikey." Raph growled. Mikey sighed and gave it to Eclips. Eclips smiled and threw the blanket at Raph. "Eclips!" Raph growled as he jumped away, being careful not to hurt Donnie. "Why's she throw everything?"

"I wish I knew." Leo sighed and tapped her head. "Don't." He growled.

Eclips whimpered and hid her head in Mikey's arms.

"Why do you guys hit her?" Mikey asked.

"Too teach her not to throw stuff." Leo said as he picked up the blanket. "You want it?" He held it to Eclips. Eclips giggled and reached of it. "No." Leo laughed and picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket quickly. Eclips Smiled and happily curled up within the blanket.

"See dudes, she likes it." Mikey smiled.

"Yes nice work stupid." Raph smiled and hit Mikey before walking off.

"Ow hey." Mikey growled.

"Here, you'll watch her right?" Leo asked and he handed Eclips back to him.

"Yeah… what about Donnie?" Mikey asked and he cradled the snug Eclips.

"He wants to start the cure." Leo said before running off after Raph.

"You've been quiet." Raph said looking down at Donnie. Donnie frowned and looked away.

"Your teeth still hurt?" Leo asked. Donnie shook his head. Leo smirked slightly. "Your tongues numb isn't it?"

Donnie's cheeks reddened and he turned in Raph's arms so his shell was facing them. Raph and Leo smiled at each other.

"Mik!" Eclips chirped.

"Mikey." Mikey smiled as Eclips rolled around on the laid out blanket.

"Mik!" Eclips said as she crawled towards the exit.

"Hey where are you going?" Mikey asked as he picked up the blanket and scooped her up in it.

"Out!" Eclips side and pointed to the exit.

"You want to explore?" Mikey asked. Eclips nodded. "Ok let's go exploring." Mikey smiled and ran off out of the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

"MIKEY!" Leo ran franticly down the sewers, Raph following. "Shell where is he?" He asked himself.

"There!" Raph pointed to Mikey's nun-chuck that was lying on the ground. Raph and Leo rushed to it. Leo picked it up.

"Blood." Leo said as he looked around the three tunnels that led in all different directions.

"Leo we need back up!" Raph said. "We'll never find them!" Raph said.

"I know." Leo sighed. "Call Casey and April." He ordered.

Raph nodded and took out his T-phone.

"HELP!" Mikey's cried echoed through one of the pipes.

"Mikey!?" Leo sprinted off towards the sound. Raph put his phone away and hurried after him. "Mikey?" Leo panted as he reached a down pipe.

"H-here." Mikey whimpered from a small opening in the wall.

"Mike what the shell happened?" Raph asked as he and Leo helped Mikey out. He was bruised and covered in blood.

"Where's Eclips!?" Leo yelled.

Mikey frowned and looked down. "The foot… I didn't hear them."

Leo growled and kicked the ground. "Why did you leave the lair!?" He shouted at Mikey.

Mikey bit his lip and started to tear. "Leo stop it." Raph said taking hold of Mikey. "We'll get him back but we need to get Mikey home." Raph said as he and Mikey started to walk back. Leo frowned and looked up at the opened man hole. He sighed and started after his brothers.

"Sensei!" Raph yell out as he laid Mikey on the couch.

"What is it my son?" Splinter asked as he walked out of the Dojo. Splinters eyes widened upon seeing Mikey. "Raphael explain." Splinter ordered and he rushed to Mikey's side and started to cheek over his son.

"Mikey took Eclips out of the lair and was attacked by the foot. They took her!" Leo said before Raph could say anything.

Splinter frowned. "Leonardo I asked Rapha-

"We need to find Eclips! She's just a baby now she ca-

"Leonardo!" Splinter shouted. "Dojo now!" Splinter ordered.

Leo growled but did what he was told. He walked into the dojo too see Donnie asleep on a pillow. Leo smiled slightly and walked over to him. "Donnie?" Leo knelt beside him and patted his head. "I know you would help me get Eclips back." Leo sighed.

"Leonardo we will get her back." Splinter said as he entered. "But Michelangelo needed help our assistance." Splinter put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo looked up frowning. "What will they do to her?" Leo asked.

"Use her as bait to capture you." Splinter sighed. Donnie began to stir. He yawned and stretched but didn't wake. "Leonardo I am sorry to add more disappointing news but, Donatello's mind has returned to that of a child." Splinter said.

Leo frowned and kicked the ground. "Shell." He said. "Sensei what do we do?"

"We meditate. Your mind is clouded and a plan will now arise through it." Splinter said.

"But Eclips?" Leo asked.

"Raphael has called Casey and April, so I suggest we meditate as we wait for them." Splinter said as he knelt down.

Leo sighed and knelt beside him.

***Foot***

"Silence her!" Shredder ordered Xever who was holding as whaling Eclips.

"Quiet you little fish stick!" Xever growled as he shoved a pacifier into her mouth but Eclips just took it out and threw it at him. Xever's growl deepen and his eyes glared at her.

"Xever I want her alive." Shredder warned noticing Xever's reaction.

"Plezzzz Mastezzz, Let me dissect her zzzz." Baxter requested.

"No!" Shredder yelled and got up. "I want her alive, give her to me!" Shredder ordered. Xever quickly rushed to him and gave Eclips to Shredder. "Now leave! All of you." Shredder ordered.

Everyone bowed and quickly exited. Shredder looked down at Eclips as she continued to cry. He took off his mouth piece and put it to the side. "Hush young one." He said softly as he rocked Eclips. Eclips slowly began to calm down, Shredder smiled slightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Eclips giggled as he did and wrapped her small fingers around one of his fingers.

"Father?" Karai questioned her father as she entered his throne room.

"Karai, my child come look at the newest edition to the Foot." Shredder smiled and held Eclips out to Karai.

"So it's true? The turtles are babies?" Karai asked.

"We are yet to learn of the other turtles conditions." Shredder said as he rested Eclips back in his lap.

Karai nodded and came closer. "So what are we going to do with her?" She asked as she poked Eclips stomach making her giggle.

Shredder smiled evilly. "Call Hun, I wish for people to know what side she is truly on. I believe a tattoo." The shredder gently wiped his finger over Eclips's left cheek. "Here." He said.

"But she is so young and-

"Enough Karai! If the turtles come for her this mark will show them that they are too late. Their sister is Foot and nothing they do can change that." Shredder growled. "Now go!"

Karai bowed and hurried away. The Shredder sighed and looked down at Eclips once more. "Mmm!" Eclips said holding out her little arms. "Daddy." Eclips whimpered.

The Shredder smiled and lifted Eclips into his arms. Cradling her. "Shh." He hushed. "Your new Father is here."

***Lair* **

"Leo!" Donnie cried as he reached out for his brother. Leo frowned as he tighten his belt.

"Shh Donnie." April said as she held him in her arms. "Leo are you sure I can't help?" April asked.

"Sorry April but we need you to watch Donnie and Mikey. And if the Shredder has Eclips, it's safer if you're here." Leo said.

"Then why I you taking Casey?" April asked. "What if you need something, technology or medical? I'm the next best person after Donnie." April said. "Can't Mikey watch Donnie?"

"He's hurt and Leo doesn't trust him." Raph said.

"I trust him…" Leo said. "Just not right now, besides April you can make the cure to fix them."

"I guess." April sighed.

"Nooo!" Donnie yelled as he kicked his legs about, escaping April's grip he ran to Leo and hugged his leg tightly. Leo frowned and knelt down.

"Hey." Leo rubbed his head as Donnie started to cry. "Don't cry bro Eclips will be ok." Leo smiled slightly.

"Want." Donnie said. "Eeee."

"It's ok Donnie." April said picking him back up.

Leo frowned as he watched April walk down the hall. "Ok." Leo turned to Casey and Raph. "Remember the plan?"

"Smash some foot bot while you and Splinter get Eclips." Casey smiled.

Leo smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Master Shredder I do not understand why we are wasting our time with this infant. Why not just use her as bait for the turtles and their rat master?" Rahzar growled.

"Are you questioning me Bradford?" Shredder growled.

"N-No master." Rahzar bowed nervously. Shredder smiled behind his mask.

"We wait for the turtles to come to us, then we will capture them and end their pathetic lives." The shredder chuckled.

"Well thanks for telling us your plan Shred head!" Raph yelled as He, Casey and Splinter dropped from the ceiling. "I'll be sure to tell my bros." Raph smiled.

The shredder stood up. "Fools! You thought the three of you can take on my army!" The shredder laughed as Razhar, Fishface, Stockman and an army of foot bots surrounded the three.

"Um… Maybe he's right." Casey said as he drew two baseball bats.

"Stick to the plan and we will be fine." Splinter said.

"Sure, I just hope Leo gets a move on." Casey said.

"Why, longer he takes the more time I got to smash the foot." Raph smiled.

"Do not get cocking my son." Splinter sighed as he prepared for battle. "Remember the longer we are here the worse off Eclips could be."

* * *

><p>Karai smiled down at Eclips. Eclips smiled and gargled as she sucked on Karai's finger. "Little ugly." Hun said as he looked over Karai's shoulder down at Eclips.<p>

"She's not that ugly. She is surprisingly cute." Karai growled.

"Hum well you must be blind." Fong chuckled as he set up his tools.

"I can't believe you are letting him do this." Karai glared at Hun.

"He is the best tattooist the purple dragons have." Hun smirked. "Besides a little slip up won't hurt, it is just an ugly turtle. May make her look better." Hun said before walking towards the door.

"Set the little sucker down so we can start." Fong smiled holding a needle.

Karai frowned and turned around and started walking to Fong. Eclips looked across at Fong and quickly burst to tears while wailing loudly. "Whoa! Hey shut her up!" Fong shouted as he covered his ears.

Karai sighed and turned back around so Eclips couldn't see Fong or the tools. "Shh its ok." Karai said as she rocked Eclips.

"Don't lie to her." Leo growled. Karai turned quickly to see Fong lying on the ground knocked out and Leo standing above him. "Give me my sister Karai." Leo demanded, his katana drawn.

Karai sighed and picked up a blanket. She wrapped the still crying Eclips in it before holding her out to Leo. Leo gave Karai a questioning Look as he put one Katana away and took Eclips. "I suggest you quieten her before moving out. You don't want the other foot hearing you." Karai smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Why? Why are you just letting me go?" Leo asked.

Karai glanced back. "She likes ponies." Karai grinned before vanishing.

"Ponies?" Leo looked down at Eclips who still cried. He them looked at the small cage like crib in the room. 'Really.' Leo sighed as he picked up a small yellow pony. "Eclips look." Leo held the toy to Eclips. Eclips quietened almost immediately and took the pony, giggling happily. Leo smiled and hurried out.

* * *

><p>"Sensei?" Leo whispered as he reached the meeting point. "Sens- AH!" Leo jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"Leo shh." Donnie frowned. "You want to give away our position?" Donnie asked.

"Well don't scare me Don." Leo sighed. "Wait? Donnie!" Leo smiled. "You're a teen!"

"Ay what I just say." Donnie warned.

"Sorry." Leo said quietly with a smile. "Dude how?"

"April, she figured out a cure." Donnie explained.

"Great, but why are you hear? We're heading back. See I got Eclips." Leo held out the wrapped up Eclips. "She likes Ponies did you know that?" Leo asked.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I thought I could help, but I see I'm too late." Donnie smiled as Splinter, Raph and Casey ran over to them.

"Donnie!" Raph smiled and hugged Donnie tightly. "Dude you're a teen again!"

"Yeah and you guys are going to give away our position soon." Donnie chuckled.

"It is good too see you back to your old self my son." Splinter smiled.

"Its good to be-

"Daddy!" Eclips's happy cry interrupted Donnie.

Splinter smiled and took Eclips from Leo. "Hello my daughter. It is good to see you as well."

Eclips giggled and dropped the pony to grab Splinter's whiskers. "No, No Eclips." Leo laughed and quickly took Eclips back before she could pull on his whiskers.

"Raw!" Eclips growled and laughed.

"Well she seems happier than usual." Raph smiled.

"Roar!" Eclips jumped about in Leo's arms.

"I believe she is just happy to see us." Splinter smiled. Leo smiled down at Eclips then noticed Donnie looking at Eclips.

"Want to hold her?" Leo asked holding Eclips to Donnie. Donnie hesitated but took her. Eclips smiled and hugged Donnie's neck. Donnie smiled and hugged her gently.

"Come on. Let's head home before the foot find us." Splinter smiled. Leo and Donnie nodded and followed.

"You o coming?" Leo looked back at Casey and Raph, who both were looking down off the building.

"Somethings up Leo." Raph said still looking down.

The others stopped and turned back around. "What are you talking about Raph?" Leo asked.

"I'm saying Eclips…. She has a tracker and we're surrounded."


	10. Chapter 10

Leo froze at the realization that hit his mind. This was a trap, plain and simple. Now they were surrounded and the only way to get free was to fight. Leo sighed and pulled out his Katana. "Ok plan, everyone surround Donnie, do not let the foot near hi-

"Why me!?" Donnie asked with a growl.

"You can find Eclips' tracker better than any of us." Leo said. "Get it out, we'll protect you and then we will make a run for it."

"Unlikely turtle!" Tiger-claw growled as he landed on the building. Splinter quickly moved in front of them, blocking Tiger-claw.

"Donatello I suggest you hurry." Splinter said as Tiger-claw roared signalling the attack to start.

Donnie panicked slightly and looked down at Eclips. Not sure where to start he pulled out his t-phone and started a scan. "Sit still Eclips." Donnie pleaded as his sister giggled not caring about the bleed shed going on around her. She just wanted to play with her new teenage brother.

"Donnie watch out!" Raph yelled as a foot slipped passed the red banded turtle.

Donnie growled and wiped out his Bo-staff and easily knocked the foot down and dismantled it. "Eclips! Sit still!" Donnie shouted at his baby sister, earning himself a loud scream response as Eclips quickly burst into tears.

Leo kicked Rahzar back and quickly striked, sending the mutant dog over the edge of the roof. Leo sighed hearing his sister cry. He slipped his Katana away and ran to his brother and sister. "Give." Leo said as he took Eclips from the frustrated Donatello. "Here." Leo cradled Eclips and handed her his mask tails, quieting her as she happily began to chew on them. "Now do the scan." Leo said hastily.

Donnie nodded and scanned Eclips quickly. "Come on, Come on." Donnie said impatiently.

"Hurry it up Gap tooth!" Casey yelled.

"I CAN'T AND YOU HAVE LESS TEETH THEN ME!" Donnie yelled stressing.

"Calm Down all of you!" Splinter warned as he knocked a foot solider away from Raph.

"Shell!" Donnie shouted as his phone beeped.

"What?" Raph asked looking back.

"We've been wasting our time!" Donnie shouted. "She has no tracker!"

"But? How did the foot find us then?" Leo asked as he resumed fighting.

"I don't know!" Donnie yelled as he waved his arms angrily. He froze when the phone began to beep again. Donnie frowned and looked at it only for the phone to stop beeping. "What?" Donnie motioned the phone back over the area it has beep. Again the phone exploded with beeping. Donnie move across to notice something stuck in a crack in the concrete. He reached in and gasped at what he found. "You are kidding me." Donnie frowned as he held up the small pony Eclips had been carrying.

"Oops." Leo said smiling somewhat at Donnie's annoyed look.

"LEO YOU IDIOT! How could you-

"Donatello enough!" Splinter interrupted as he pushed his son out of the way of an oncoming laser. "Good you have found the source now let's Vanish." Splinter threw a smoke bomb at the ground, allowing them to escape.

***In the sewer* **

"She's not happy you threw her pony away." Raph chuckled as Donnie delt with their crying sister.

"I'll get her another one." Donnie sighed, still panting slightly from their quick but long get away.

"You won't have too, now you can return her to her normal self." Leo smiled back at Donnie. "R-Right?" Leo asked as he noticed Donnie turn pale.

"N-no… I can't. Not yet anyway." Donnie sighed.

"What? Why not!?" Casey asked.

"She was exposed to different chemical then me. I need to make an entirely different cure for her." Donnie explained.

"Wait but if she had different chemicals on her would it have a different effect on you or her?" Raph asked.

"It did." Donnie sighed. "My mind came back to me remember. My 15 year old mind came back to me."

"Yeah…" Leo sighed. "How long do you think it will take to fine cure for her?" Leo asked as they entered the lab.

"A lot longer if he doesn't go to bed!" April snapped. Donnie quickly turned a way trying to act innocent.

"Oh… and why is that April?" Splinter asked.

"N-No it doesn't matter!" Donnie burst turning red.

"His cure." April made quotation symbols with her fingers. "It's also a strong sedative that he fought by having coffee so he could help you."

"It's not a big deal April." Donnie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is!" April snapped.

"C-can we know why?" Raph asked.

"No! Like I said it's not a problem." Donnie said as he pushed his brothers and Casey away.

"He'll crash. The second the caffeine where's off Donnie will fall asleep, a coma like sleep." April said putting her hands on her hips.

"WHAT? Donatello is this true?" Splinter asked.

"Y-Yeah." Donnie sighed. "But the effect will only keep me out for a day… at the least." Donnie said the last part quietly.

"But it would have only lasted a couple of hours if you didn't rush off." April added.

"I had no choice I had to help!" Donnie protested. "Besides, Eclips will be fine as a child for another week. It's now like the foot are going t-to c…come." Donnie said before falling backwards.

"Whoa! Donnie!" Raph quickly caught Eclips and took her from Donnie as Casey caught Donnie.

"Hey Dee, you ok?" Casey asked as everyone crowded around.

"Y-Yeah…" Donnie sighed as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Great!" Leo sighed. "Now we're down three turtles do-

"Two dude." Mikey smiled as he walked out of the hall. Shaking slightly with each step Mikey joined them and looked down at Eclips. "Sorry I made you meet the shredder sis. I promise that next time I will protect you with my life." Mikey said.

Eclips smiled and reached out for him. "She forgives you Mikey and so do I." Leo smiled.

"Thanks." Mikey smiled back as he took Eclips from Raph. "I just wished this never happened."

"Hey no one's hurt, so it's all good." Casey smiled.

"Um… Donnie?" April pointed out.

"Yeah well…" Casey grinned. "I never really like that guy."

Leo, Raph and Mikey chuckled at Casey's response, but April just frowned and slapped him. Splinter sighed. "I suggested we get Donatello to his bad and settle Eclips. It has been a long night." Splinter said walking away.

"Aye Sensei." They all replied.

Leo smiled as he placed Eclips down in the makeshift crib. She chirped happily and hugged Leo's hand. "Let go sis." Leo said patting her head gently. "Its bed time."

"Donnie!" Eclips chirped.

Leo sighed, she had been doing this for hours he just wanted to sleep. "She's had Donnie with her every time she was put to bed." Raph said as he walked in. "She won't sleep without him."

"But she has to sleep. I have to sleep!" Leo sighed as he sat on the bed. Splinter chuckled as he walked in to the room. "Sensei it's not funny!" Leo Whined.

"I know that is why I brought this." Splinter held up Donnie's mask.

"How will that help?" Raph asked as Splinter wrapped Donnie's mask around a teddy bear.

"The smell and colour will trick Eclips into thinking her brother is near." Splinter said putting the teddy down. Eclips chirped again and let go of Leo's hand to explore the new toy. Eclips smiled and hugged the toy tightly. "See she is relaxed now, if we leave her now she should fall asleep. Come my sons." Splinter said exiting. "Leonardo? Are you not coming?" Splinter asked looking back to see Leo hadn't move.

"I-I just want to watch over her for a bit." Leo gulped. "Please?"

Splinter sighed but smiled. "Leonardo Eclips is safe. If you fear for her in her own home how will you feel when she's outside on a mission or fighting?" Splinter asked.

"Well she's older…" Leo said sadly.

"But that won't change how you feel." Splinter pointed out. "She will be fine, you may cheek on her in an hour to see if she has fallen asleep."

Leo sighed and nodded. "I guess." Leo said getting up and walking out. "You think Don's ok?"

"From what April explained, he will wake up and be as good a new." Splinter smiled.

"Yeah… And April would never do something to hurt him." Leo smiled. "I guess soon everything will become normal again."


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, you can do it." Raph smiled as he held out his arms. Eclips looked across at Raph as Mikey held her up right.

"Ready?" Mikey asked as he let Eclips go. Eclips wobbled and quickly fell back, Mikey caught her and scooped her up. "I don't think she's ready Raph." Mikey frowned.

"She is she just needs a reason too." Leo smiled as he came out of the hall.

"How's Donnie?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed. "Snoring and whistling like hell." Leo grinned "But no signs of waking anytime soon."

"He'll be fine, if anything the dude needed a couple days sleep. He works none stop!" Raph said as he took Eclips from Mikey.

"DONNIE!" Eclips yelled happily.

Leo laughed and rubbed Eclips' chin. "How is it you can say Donnie and not Leo?" Leo asked. Eclips grinned and grabbed his mask, pulling it so it slipped around his neck.

"Eo!" Eclips chirped. "EO, APH! MIKEY!" Eclips said loudly.

"Haha dudes she can said my name fine too yo!" Mikey smiled.

"Ok, what about Casey?" Leo asked Eclips. Eclips frowned and stuck out her tongue making her brothers brust out laughing.

"Y-You think Donnie taught her that?" Raph chuckled.

"Maybe." Leo panted as he regained his breath. "Ok, Ok, April?" Leo asked Eclips again. Eclips looked at Leo blackly and almost confused. "April?" Leo asked but still didn't get a response. "Weird." Leo sighed.

"I got one." Raph smirked and picked Eclips out of Leo's arms. "Eclips say Shed-

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped making Raph jump around surprised. "Do not teach your sister that name." He warned.

"Why?" Raph asked. "The shre- OW!" Raph yelped as Splinter took Eclips then wacked Raph with his cane. "Fine I won't." Raph sighed and growled at Mikey and Leo who both laughed at him.

Splinter sighed and sat down, he placed Eclips on the floor and watched her quickly crawl away over to the T.V. "You boys need to play with her and not just let her watch T.V." Splinter said.

"We only let her watch TV when she won't sleep." Leo pointed out. "Or when we need a break." He added.

"Yes I guess you are right. Perhaps you could teach her to walk?" Splinter suggested.

"We were trying but she won't stand." Raph said.

"Well give her a reason too, she won't walk if she doesn't have too." Splinter smiled.

"Well then what do we do?" Mikey asked. Splinter chuckled and picked up a toy.

"If she wants something make it harder for her." Splinter held the toy above Eclips' head. She chirped and reached up for it. "You have to stand if you want it." Splinter smirked. Eclips whined and continued to reach for the toy.

"Sensei she's going to cry." Leo frowned.

"Yes but sometimes it is a learning curve. You cried when I taught you not to be afraid of heights." Splinter pointed out.

"W-What! I wasn't afraid of heights." Leo blushed embarrassed as his brothers laughed at him.

"It is nothing to laugh about my sons." Splinter looked at Mikey and Raph. "I have stories of all you, and how you all cried over something you would see as silly now.

Raph and Mikey quickly stopped laughing and looked away. Splinter chuckled at their reactions and jiggled the toy above Eclips' head. "You know you want it and you also know how to get it." Splinter said softly as he wiped the tear from her cheek. Eclips gargled and started to push herself up to her feet. Eclips wobbled making Mikey move closer to catch her in case she fell.

"No my son. Let her fall." Splinter smiled. "She won't be hurt."

Mikey frowned and moved back beside Leo just as Eclips fell back and made a small squeak like noise. "DADDY!" Eclips whaled loudly. Splinter chuckled and gave her the toy.

"That was a good try." Splinter praised as he patted her head. "Now let's see if you we'll stand for your brothers." Splinter smirked at his three sons.

"Can I try?" Leo asked. Splinter smiled and nodded.

"If you can get the toy off her, you may." Splinter grinned as Eclips had already begun to chew on the toy horse.

Leo smiled and knelt down, he grabbed the legs of the toy and pulled at it slightly. Eclips growled and glared at Leo. "Dude watch out she bites!" Mikey warned. "Even without teeth it kinda hurts, well no but it's weird dude. Like a-

"Ok Mikey, I get it. Don't let her bite you." Leo sighed. "Can I have?" Leo asked Eclips. Eclips chirped but didn't let go of the horse. "Please give it to Leo. You'll get it back." Leo said in a baby voice.

"Just take it from her Leo! She's only one!" Raph growled and snatched the to from Eclips causing her to burst to tears and scream. "AH!" Raph yelped and covered his ears.

"Good job Raph, I was trying not to make her cry!" Leo growled as he too covered his ears. Splinter frowned and picked Eclips up and took the toy back from Raph.

"Enough for now my sons. Go cheek on Donatello then start dinner." He said walked down the hall to Eclips' room.

"Aye Sensei!" The boys replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eclips." Leo whispered. "Eclips where are you." He said slightly panicked as he looked under the bed.

"Leonardo? Is everything ok?" Splinter asked making Leo jump and hit his head.

"Um… yeah." Leo sighed and crawled out from under the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Splinter asked.

"Um… nothing, nothing." Leo replied.

"Where is Eclips?" Splinter asked, smirking slightly.

"I-I…" Leo blushed embarrassed. "I don't know. She somehow got out of her crib. I knew I should have watched her!" Leo growled at himself.

"My son, she could not have gotten far." Splinter chuckled. "Come get your brothers to help you look." Splinter said.

"Right." Leo nodded and walked to the living room. "Hey guys. Eclips got out, think you can help find her?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Raph said hoping up.

"Dude I made that crib escape proof." Mikey huffed.

"You made it Donnie proof, Not Eclips' proof." Raph smirked.

"Can you guys just help me look?" Leo said worriedly.

"Yeah we will jus-

"EO!" Eclips giggled suddenly catching their attention as well as a tired looking Donatello holding her.

"Someone Loose a baby sister?" Donnie yawned.

Leo smiled and took Eclips' from him. "You scared me. Don't do that again." Leo said. Eclips smiled and hugged Leo.

"I can't believe you guys, you can't even keep track of her for a couple of days?" Donnie said.

"She's sneaky." Mikey said. "Plus we did lock her door…"

"Yeah." Leo frowned. "Wondered how she got out. So Donnie you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, still tired but I'll be ok." Donnie smiled. "We should set up a camera too see how she gets out." Donnie said. "It will still be at least a day till I make a cure for her."

"Dude you can't spy on her!" Mikey pouted.

"We should know how she's getting out, she could hurt herself." Raph pointed out.

Mikey thought for a moment and covered Eclips' ears. "Ok I'm in, put don't tell Eclips, I don't want her to feel I betrayed her." Mikey said.

"Sure we'll keep it a secret." Leo smiled as Eclips gave them a look of utter confusion.

"Ok now we wait." Donnie smiled as he turned on the screen that showed Eclips in her room. They had set up a camera in her room and down the hall and had Leo also keeping watch from the shadows in case Eclips was going to hurt herself, or ran out of view. Raph and Mikey both sat with Donnie watching the screen.

"She's doing something." Raph said as Eclips threw one of her soft toys over the pen wall. She then started to climb up another toy till she could easily grab the top of the pen and she safely fell onto the other soft toy she had thrown.

"Smart." Donnie said surprised.

"She still has to unlock the door." Raph pointed out.

"True but by the looks of it she's going to have no problem." Donnie said as Eclips reached the door and got to her feet.

"She couldn't do that yesterday." Leo said through his T-phone.

"She's learning." Donnie said as Eclips pulled the handle, the door swang open and Eclips got back onto her hands and knees to crawl down the hall. Leo quickly swept her up when she reached the end of the hall and the step.

"Your so naughty." Leo smirked as Eclips giggled happily, not caring that Leo had stopped her form where she was going. Leo hugged her and walked to the Lab where the guys all turned and smiled.

"Smart using her toys to get out." Raph said rubbing Eclips' head.

"Yeah it was!" Mikey said in a baby voice. "Your super smart aren't you!"

"I want to know how she opened the door, you locking it right?" Donnie asked.

"Y-Yeah… she shouldn't have been able to open it." Leo said frowning. "I'm going to cheek." Leo handed Eclips to Donnie and left the lab. "Raph can you lock me in?"

"Sure." Raph grinned and shoved Leo into Eclips' room roughly, He slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey Raph!" Leo growled, he sighed and opened the door, having no trouble. "Weird… the lock must be broken."

Raph shrugged. "Well that solves that." He said walking back to the lab. "The locks broken." Raph sighed.

"We should get rid of her toys from her crib so she can't climb out." Donnie said as he had begun to work.

"Aw but she needs them to cuddle with." Mikey frowned.

"She can keep some small ones." Leo said.

Eclips softly began to cry catching her brother's attention. "Hey what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"Can you guys take care of her? I want to start the cure." Donnie said.

"Sure." Leo smiled and took Eclips. "You hungry?" Leo asked as Eclips whined. "Mikey did she have any more food in the fridge?" Leo asked walking to the kitchen.

"Um… no I can make more though." Mikey said.

"That would be good, for now I'll just give her a bottle." Leo said taking a bottle and sticking it in the microwave.

"Hey guys." April smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Hello cutie." April smiled at Eclips. "Why are you upset?"

"She's hungry." Leo said as he passed Eclips to her and tested the bottle.

"Yeah, you hungry?" April smiled as she rocked Eclips. "Donnie awake yet?"

"Yeah he is, he's working on Eclips' cure now." Leo said.

"O cool, I'll help him." April smiled and took the bottle for Leo. She walked off. "Want this?" She asked.

Leo frowned and sighed lost of what to do now April had taken Eclips. He sat at the table and watched Mikey peel an apple. "Can I help?"

"No, you burn water." Mikey smirked making Leo frown.


	13. Chapter 13

"Eclips." Raph said softly as Eclips woke with a little cry. "Hey you ok little sis?" Raph asked as she began to cry softly.

"She must have had a nightmare." Leo frowned as he picked her up and bounced her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Eclips looked up at Leo, wide eyed as she stuck her fist in to her mouth and gargled around it. "Dude she's drooling on you." Raph smirked as drool dripped on Leo's chest and down his plastrol.

"Ew Eclips." Leo sighed and picked up a cloth to wipe the droll off his Plastrol and then gently off Eclips' cheeks.

Eclips giggled and took her hand out of her mouth. She squealed happily and slapped Leo. Spit flew over his face and dripped off his cheek. "Eww." Raph said in disgust as he jumped back.

Leo just frowned and wiped Eclips hand with the cloth. "Take her. I'm going to wash myself." Leo sighed as he held Eclips to Raph.

"No, I'm not taking her!" Raph protested.

"I'll take her." Donnie said walking in. "I finished the cure so we can turn her back." Donnie smiled.

"Good." Leo said wiping his face. "Though I am going to miss having a baby sis."

"Photo!" Mikey said as he ran in. "We need a family photo!"

"Really Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Yes! We need one! And we also need a photo of Eclips in this!" Mikey pulled out a blue fairy dress. "And this!" Mikey smiled and pulled out another bright yellow dress with thrills at the bottom.

'Where did you get these?" Donnie asked.

"April, she brought them, but I found them in the-

"MIKEY! I hid them for a reason!" Raph snapped.

Eclips burst in to tears and cried loudly at Raph's tone.

"Raph!" Mikey, Leo and Donnie all growled.

"Sorry." Raph said quietly as Leo hushed Eclips.

"We'll take one photo Mikey. Just of Eclips." Leo said.

"Aw but we need a family one!" Mikey wined.

"No Mik-

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Splinter smiled as he walked in. Eclips chirped happily when she saw Splinter.

"YAY!" Mikey smiled and jumped happily. "I'm going to make a cute background for Eclips' photo!" Mikey smiled and ran off.

"Really? We have to take a family photo?" Raph asked.

"Yes Raphael." Splinter chuckled. "So I expect you to all look your best." Splinter smirked as he wiped some grease stain off Donatello's cheek.

"Hai sensei."

"Sit still." Mikey said as Eclips kicked her legs about.

"She doesn't like the dress." Leo said as he fixed the yellow head band Mikey had put on Eclips to match the yellow dress. He smiled as he straightened the flower that was fixed to the band. "She does look adorable though." He said softly.

"Don't eat the toys!" Mikey shouted as Eclips began to chew on her teddy. Mikey quickly picked it up. Eclips whimper and looked up wide eyed.

"Mikey we don't need all these toys in the photo. Just Eclips is enough." Leo sighed.

"No the more toys the cuter Eclips will be." Mikey said as he positioned the toy with the other, leaving a small space for Eclips. Leo picked Eclips up and stared at Mikey's arrangement.

"You know the second you put her down she'll knock all the toys on the floor." Donnie said as he and Raph entered the room.

"No she won't!" Mikey said taking Eclips and putting her down. Like Donnie had said Eclips quickly knocked all the toys on to the floor then giggled happily at her brother.

"Told you." Donnie smirked as he picked up a white teddy bear that was just a bit bigger then Eclips. "Simply things can make a better photo Mikey." Donnie said as he put the teddy down beside Eclips. Eclips smiled brightly and hugged the teddy tightly. Donnie smirked and quickly snapped a photo. "See."

"Shut up. I wanted to make it cute." Mikey pouted and crossed his arms.

"Eclips is cute enough without all this girly stuff." Raph said.

"Aph!" Eclips whimpered as she reached out for Raph. Raph smiled and picked her up. "Donnie! No photos!" Raph snapped as Donnie took a photo. Donnie just laughed and avoided Raph as he punched at him.

"Leo you hold Eclips, I want a photo." Donnie said. Leo frowned then smiled.

"Sure why not." Leo said taking Eclips and sitting down. Eclips smiled and quickly grabbed his mask. "Eclips!" Leo laughed.

"Oh! We need to take a photo of that!" Mikey said suddenly and ran out of the room.

"Of what?" Raph asked as Mikey ran past.

Leo shrugged and took the camera from Donnie. "Let me take a photo of you with her." He said.

Donnie nodded and took Eclips. Eclips whimpered and reached for Leo. "EO!"

"She want's you." Donnie said.

"Just make her focus on you." Leo said.

Donnie sighed and tickled Eclips'. Eclips giggled and quickly turned her focus to Donnie just as Mikey entered again with Eclips' gold mask.

"What's that for?" Raph asked.

"I wanted her to hold It in the family photo." Mikey said as Splinter entered beside him.

"I see we are all having fun?" Splinter smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Leo smiled as Donnie and Mikey swapped over. Mikey kissed Eclips' head as she sucked on his finger.

"We will need a new photo album the way you are going." Splinter said.

"Good think I brought one!" April smiled as she stood in the door way with Casey. "Aw Eclips looks so cute in her dress."

"You dudes know she going to hate these photos when you turn her back." Casey pointed out.

"Yeah she might." Leo smirked. "April can you take the last photo?" Leo asked.

"That's why you called me." April said as she handed Casey the baby pink albam and took the camera as the others took their places. "Raph you have to be in the photo." April said.

Raph sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat beside Leo. Eclips squealed happily as she looked up at all her brothers and father.

"Smile and say Pizza cheese!" April said.

"PIZZA CHEESE!"

***Next chapter is the last, don't forget to review* :D**


	14. Not a chapter but a notice

So this goes for all my stories.

I always get a lot of questions from people who are not members and I cannot answer these questions, SOOOOO

I have decided to add a question and answer story on my fanfic account to answer all your questions.

I'm going to start with the old questions from my first fic and work my way through.

This is also because I'm having writers block.

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

"Eclips?" Donnie said softly as Eclips moaned.

"W-What?" She asked as her eyes fluttered opened.

"How do you feel?" Donnie asked as he and Leo helped her sit up.

"I-I have a headache." Eclips moaned as she straightened up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Raph asked.

"Um… I remember Donnie's shelfs falling but nothing else." Eclips said.

"You got turned into a baby!" Mikey beamed happily making Eclips' eyes widen in shock.

"I what!?" She asked turning bright pink with embarrassment.

"You were turned into a baby. SEE!" Mikey yelled out the photo of Eclips as a baby, dressed in a yellow frilly dress. Eclips grew redder and more she looked at the photo.

"You took Photo!? YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS!?" Eclips yelled before holding her head again.

"Easy Eclips, I cheek you over." Donnie said pushing Eclips baby into a laying position.

"I hate you all." Eclips growled as Leo and Raph laughed, Donnie chuckled slightly and Mikey just continued to say how adorable Eclips was.

"Come on guys." April said walking in to the lab. "Leave Eclips' alone."

"We're just having some fun." Raph laughed.

Eclips had her arms cross, her face red with both rage and embarrassment. "Its ok Eclips. I got turned into a baby too." Donnie said as he begun to give her a cheek up.

"Did they take photos of you?" Eclips asked.

"No. But I'm still embarrassed about it." Donnie said. "Say R."

"What I want to know is how this all happened." Leo said as he spun around in Donnie's chair.

"We know how it happened. Eclips' knocked over Donnie's Shelf." Raph pointed out.

"Yeah but why was she in here in the first place…. Eclips?" Leo looked at Eclips as she turned pale.

"Um… I … um d-don't remember." Eclips said. "Are we done here?"

"No I'm not done." Donnie said.

"Eclips come on… I know your lying." Leo smirked as Eclips avoided eye contact with him.

"I… I was… trying to get back at Raph for drawing a moustache on me when I fell asleep." Eclips said.

"By?..." Leo's smirk widened.

"Putting cockroaches in his bed." Eclips said quietly, so quiet only Donnie could hear her.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Your dead…" Donnie smirked as Eclips growled.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Eclips frowned and looked down.

"I was trying to get back at Raph for drawing a moustache on me when I fell asleep." Eclips said.

"We heard that." Raph said arms crossed. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to put cockroaches in your bed." Eclips said.

Raph's eyes widened as Mikey, Leo and April began to laugh. "You little!" Raph growled and charged at Eclips.

"No Raph! AHHH!" Eclips screamed as she got up and run away.

"Eclips! I wasn't done!" Donnie growled.

**ITS DONE! *PARTY!* **


End file.
